It's all about Love  The Outsiders One Shots
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: At first it started as Hatred, but it turned out to be Really Love...    Rated T for Language. And sorry for the cheesy title.
1. Dallas Winston

**This was a one shot I made on Quizilla a long time ago. I thought it was good when I reread it so I'm posting it on Fanfiction lol. I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! And sorry it's been a while since I uploaded/updated anything. I've been REALLY busy with School and Bowling (We're going to State next week which is in Orlando.) So that's why my stories are not being updated. I do Apologize**

**Let me know if this could maybe turn into a story or something :)  
><strong>

**Title:**

**..: At First it started out as Hatred, but it turned out to be Really Love:..**

I hated him so much. I didn't know why, but I did. Dallas F*cking Winston ruined my life. He knocked me up, got me pregnant and ruined my life. My mother kicked me out a week ago, and I was staying with my best friend, Cami.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Jewls?" I looked up, feeling my red hair drape over my eyes and down the sides of my face.

"Yes?" I said no emotion coloring my voice. I had been really bummed that week. I hadn't seen the gang since. Maybe I had seen Ponyboy and Johnny at the movies, but that's it. I didn't go to the DX to go see Sodapop and Steve and I didn't go see Darry or Two bit. And I _never_saw Dally.

"You okay? You've been up here all day." she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the guest bed. Cami, orange firey hair with streaks of blonde and blue eyes, looked at me concerned. She had a 'thing' for Sodapop and had started to date him, recently.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said, ignoring the quiet tears that slid down my sighed, seeing them and shaking her head.

"No, you're not fine. You need some sunshine. It's too gloomy to see you this way. I hate seeing you like this. Go see those friends of yours, Ponyboy and Johnny." I shrugged. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to see them, but something told me no.

"No. I dont want to see them. I'm fine." my voice sounded like steel, hard and firm. But Cami's sounded harder and firmer when she spoke next:

"God Dammit Jewls you aint fine! You keep sayin' that but you aren't! Just ignore Dallas! He's probably in Jail or heavens knows what else. Go to the DX and see Sodapop and Steve if you have to!" she said, glaring at me. Her blue eyes cast daggers at me, threatening me to go see him, and if I didn't, she'd force me.

I huffed.

"Fine," I said, swinging my legs over the bed, "I'll find one of the gang and go see 'em. Even if it means going to see Darry." I joked, making her slightly laugh.

I pulled on my worn out jean jacket over my white tee shirt and jeans. I sighed and headed down the street, to the greaser side of the neighborhood. As I made my way, my mind began having a flashback:

_I shoved the chair aside, furious. I found out I was pregnant and it was Dallas's fault._

_"Hey! What's your problem, lady?" a guy in the bar asked me. I glowered at him, making him shut his trap. I saw Dally at the pool table playing a game with Tim Sheppard._

_"Dallas Winston!" I screamed, making Tim and him flinch. He looked up at me, his blue eyes meeting my bright green ones._

_"What?" he spat and I put my hands on my hips._

_"Oh I'll tell you what!" I spat right back. "You just god damn ruined my life is what!" I walked up close to him, making him back up against the wall. I was literally breathing on his neck, angrily._

_"You told me you were taking me to the Dingo for a date. But instead, you take me to Bucks, get me drunk and knock me up! What the hell is wrong with you?" I paused, waiting for him to answer. And when he didn't, I continued, "You think I'm some slut, like Sylvia, that you can have sex with and get away with?" he didn't say anything._

_"If that's what you think, you are way out of line, pal." Tim just stared, confused and amazed at my yelling for Dallas._

_"Jewls-" Dally started. I put my hand up._

_"I've had it. I'm pregnant, my mom just kicked me out and its all your fault! We're through. Good bye Dallas Winston." I said, and with that, I left, tears making my way down my face._

I hadn't realized I had reached the Curtis residence by the time my whole flashback replayed in my head.

"woah," I said quietly to myself and I looked at the door. I could hear talking inside. Two bit. He was rattling on about something and I figured Pony was home, probably with Johnny, too.

I sighed.

I will take the risk.

I knocked on the door lightly and all talking and commotion stopped.

"Who's that?" Two bit asked, hearing footsteps approach the door. The door opened and a surprised Ponyboy looked at me.

"Jewls?" he asked, surprised to see me standing there. I nodded.

"Hey Pony," I said, looking at him then past him. Johnny and Two bit were in the living room and they now were looking at me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Hey Jewls," Two bit said, pulling me in a hug. I hugged him back. Two bit and I were close buddies. We had a connection like that. I pulled away and smiled shyly at Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes," I siad, "How ya been?" Johnny slightly smiled back.

"Hi Jewls. I've been okay." he said. I nodded and took a seat on the armchair, the others staring at me. I wasn't starting to show, but they knew about it. Word gets around fast.

"How come you haven't been around, Jewls? We've missed ya." Pony said, avoiding eye contact. I sighed.

"Pony, I dont come around as often because of Dally." Johnny looked up and over at me.

"He misses you, too. And he's in jail right now." I didn't want to throw my anger out at Johnny, but I couldn't help but burst out:

"Dally can rot in jail for all I care! He ruined my life!" I cried, feeling hot tears form in my eyes. I hated crying in front of the guys. It was so embarrassing. I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey It'll be okay. Dally's just one of those that doesn't use his head when necessary." Ponyboy said, not making it any better. I only nodded, not wanting to make him feel bad about it.

"Yeah." I said, sititng back and watching Tv for a bit.

After a while it got boring to sit around and watch Television. It just made me feel more down about myself. I decided to go see Sodapop and Steve.

"Hey Jewls!" a bouncy Soda came running up to me and scooped me up in a hug. I hugged him back.

"Hi Soda." I breathed out and he let go.

"Where you been? We haven't seen you around much." he asked, glancing down at the ground. Steve had just come out and his expression asked the same thing.

I shrugged.

"Oh you know, around." I lied. Steve smirked.

"C'mon know, dont you be lyin."

"I aint lyin." I said, still lying.

"Okay. Well, what Dally did we know was wrong, but you'll be okay." Soda said, trying his best not to give me sympathy. I nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm going to go back to Cami's. I'll see ya round." they nodded and I waved good bye as I headed back to Cami's house.

Later that night...

I lay in bed, thinking.

About what happened.

And about Dallas Winston.

I missed him, just as much as I missed the gang.

_Oh no! _

Was I having feelings for him still?

Crap.

I missed being in his arms. We had only gone on three dates and it was our fourth one before, well, what happened.

His kissing, it wasn't rough. It was passionate and a little sweet in some way.

And I missed being with him when he caused trouble.

My eyes widened.

I think I still loved Dallas Winston.

A week passed and I heard that Dallas Winston was out and roaming the streets once again. I wanted to see him, tell him my feelings, but he'd toss me aside like white trash.

"Hey Jewls," Cami came in, a weird look on her face. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Dallas Winston is at the door. He wants to see you." I wanted to jump up, and run to him, but I calmly nodded and walked downstairs. He had his hands in his leather pockets but took them out when he saw me.

"Hey Jewls," he said smoothly. I missed his voice.

"Hey Dal," I said, using his nickname. He slightly smiled.

"How ya been?" he asked. I shrugged.

"couldn't be better. And you?"

"Same." he said, looking at the ground. "Look Jewls, I came here to tell you that I'm real sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you and well-"

"You're apologizing now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look, jail gave me time to think." he said, trying to battle his way out of this. I might as well of gave in.

"Think about what Dallas? About what an asshole you are?" he was silent. I sighed loudly.

"Look Dally, I know you're sorry, but I dont think I can forgive you that easily. Not yet, anyway." Dally had a sad frown on his face.

"I'll help you. I'll get a job and I can help raise the baby..." his voice went quiet.

"I dont know," I said, my voice on the verge of crying. Dally once again tried to tell me why and how we could do it, I must've gotten real paranoid. I wanted to kiss him again. Oh god. Suddenly I felt myself leaning forward and my lips were on his. I didn't realize this til he was kissing back.

God I missed his kissing.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my fingers entangled in his hair.

I pulled slowly away for air.

"Dally," I said, looking up to meet his icy blue eyes. "It'll take time to forgive you, but I'm sure we can work this out." I said, nodding. He smiled slowly.

"I'll do whatever it takes." he said and put his forehead up against mine. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I missed him.

"I love you, Jewls." he said, kissing my head. I smiled more.

"I love you too, Dal."

I guess my hatred for him wasn't hatred at all...it was really love.


	2. Sodapop Curtis

**This is another One Shot I made. I may make a series (All 7 for the guys in the gang.) But here's another I just made… **

**Read and Review**

**/ I don't need to hear the words; I already Know you love me \\**

"Candi! Let's go! We're gonna be late thanks to you!" my best friend, Marcy Murray barked at me on the outside of my bedroom door. I laughed to myself as I finished dressing up in my red blouse and black skirt. I applied some light make up and checked myself in the mirror.

Yes I'm a soc by all surprises, but to be truthful I didn't really act like one. My mother made me dress like a soc, since we lived on the South side of town but deep down I had the greaser feel, kind of. It was a no wonder soc boys didn't like me because of my behavior.

"Candi Apple Smith if you dont open this door right now I'm gonna kick it down!" I snorted.

"You? Kick it down?" I mocked in my best impression of a British accent, holding back my laughter. I heard Marcy jiggle the doorknob.

"Open the damn door." she demanded. I laughed and unlocked the door and opened it, seeing her disapproving face looking at me.

"Not funny." she said and I laughed.

"Oh C'mon, you need to lighten up." I said with a smile. Marcy sighed her blue eyes looking at mine. Did I forget to mention Marcy was a greaser? Yes I was friends with a greaser girl, but she was tuff. I liked her as a best friend.

"C'mon you're making us late." she said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow slightly. I fluffed my skirt before trotting out my bedroom.

"Well let's go!" I shouted and laughed, running down the stairs.

"Where are we going again?" I asked for the billionth time. Marcy sighed and glanced at me from the review mirror.

"We're going to meet some friends of mine. Trust me, you'll like them." she said with a smile as she turned out of the South side of the neighborhood.

"_Greasers_?" I asked. Marcy slowly nodded and pulled into the North side. I saw the background change; houses looked more broken, yards trashed and older looking cars. This was not my style. Five minutes passed and we pulled up in front of a white house with three boys in front of it, smoking and goofing off.

"Who're they?" I asked as I stepped out of the car. Marcy jumped out of the mustang and ran to them, greeting them with such enthusiasm.

"Hey Marce," the younger boy with reddish brown hair said. The boy beside him gave her a nod; he had tan skin and a mop of black shaggy hair. While the last one had white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He made goosebumps crawl up my arms a bit.

"Who's the soc?" the one with blue eyes spat. I glared at him and smoothed out my skirt, feeling uncomfortable. Marcy walked over beside me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Guys, this is Candi, my best friend! Candi, this is Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston." she introduced. I gave them a shy nod which they but Dallas returned.

"Why you friends with a soc?" the one known as Pony asked. I gave him a weird look. Why did it matter?

"Because she's really awesome." Marcy beamed. I laughed nervously and shrugged out of her arm.

"Marcy I'm really uncomfortable.." I mumbled to her and she seemed to sense it too, but instead of doing something about it, she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the house where four more greasers sat inside.

"Hey Marcy!" one with sideburns chirped. "Whatcha doin' with a soc?" he asked tilting his head at me, though his expression showed such curiousity and amusement. I slightly smiled at him. He looked real familiar from school.

"I know you. You're in my History class." I said quietly to him. He cackled a laugh.

"That's right darlin. I'm Two Bit Matthews, Two Bit for short." he said sticking out his hand. I hesitantly shook it and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at him. Two other greasers appeared.

"Well hello lil' lady." the one with blonde-brown hair and brown eyes said smoothly. I blushed slightly and smiled. He was so handsome, with brown eyes and brown greased back hair.

"H-Hi." I said softly, feeling embarrassed. Two Bit laughed and the one beside him rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sodapop, Pony's brother. And you are?" I could hear Marcy laughing beside me and I blushed more.

"I"m Candi." I said with a small smile. "Sodapop" grinned. "Nice name, kinda like mine." he said with a wide smile. Marcy giggled quietly and nudged me, sensing my liking for him. Steve and Darry were then introduced and I had met the whole "gang". They were an intesting group, for a bunch of greasers.

(6 Months Later...)

"Sodapop!" I cried out, looking for the sixteen year old. I knew he was home from work and had the day off today. I skipped school with Two Bit and Johnny because I didn't feel like going.

"Candi? That you?" he asked his head popping out of the kitchen. "What you doin' here? Aint you supposed to be at school?" he asked grinning. I smiled back.

"Yeah but I didn't feel like going." I trailed off and laughed a bit. Soda chuckled and walked out into the living room where I was.

"You're gonna get into trouble. I know no soc dont skip school." I sent him a look.

"But yet, you are a greaser at heart." I smiled at what he said because it was true. I tossed my bag at the door and sat down on the couch.

"Soda I feel so tired." I whined and Soda laughed. "I betcha you are." he said raising an eyebrow at me. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked trying not to laugh with him. Soda shook his head.

"No of course not." he lied and I chuckled.

"Sure, sure." I said and smirked slightly. The door then opened and Dallas walked through.

"Hey Dallas," I greeted the lean seventeen year old. I glanced at him and noticed his ring was missing.

"Who's your gal now?" I asked. He smirked.

"Take a guess. She's your best friend and has liked me since when we was kids." I squealed making sodapop laugh.

"Marcy?" I laughed and grinned evily. "I'm so gonna taunt her about this. But first, I'm gonna taunt you." I said with a laugh.

_I wish he would like me._

I sighed looking at the sunset. It had been almost two years._ Two!_ I know he loves me. He doesn't even need to say the words and I just know. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear the door and the small fifteen year old Ponyboy take his seat next to me.

I jumped and looked over at him.

"Oh, hey Pony." I greeted him and smiled slightly. He smiled back and lit a cigarette.

"Sunset's pretty aint it?" he asked blowing out the smoke he inhaled. Boy's gonna get lung cancer someday.

"Yeah, but.." I stopped. I didn't want anyone but Sodapop to know.

"But what?" he asked curious.

"It's nothing." I said quickly hoping he'd drop it. But he didn't.

"What's bugging you Candi?" he asked looking over me with a serious look. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I've loved your brother Sodapop for almost two years and he hasn't noticed or said anything." he nodded and smiled a bit.

"I know. Everyone knows. It's so obvious." my face turned red. It was so obvious everyone but Sodapop noticed. I sighed.

"Look, he probably knows but maybe is shy or something to say anything. If you really want him to know how you feel, say something to him." I swallowed as the sun went down over the horizon.

"I'll try."

"Sodapop?" I whispered hearing a rustling in the kitchen. I was spending the night at the curtis's house again since my parent's started fighting. Marcy was probably with Dallas at Buck's...again. Those two had become insperable..hopefully, and would maybe become forever a couple.

Soda's shadow jerked and he looked up, banging his head on the freezer.

"Ouch!" he muttered a curse word underneath his breath.

"Sorry!" I said walking over to him and hoping Darry or Pony wouldn't wake. I suddenly remembered what Pony told me.

_"If you really want him to know how you feel, say something to him._"

"Candi? You alright?" Soda asked me looking at me strangely. I blinked and looked at him. I chuckled a bit.

"You're the one got hurt and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I chuckled as did Sodapop. He looked so handsome, even in the dark. I wanted to kiss him. I felt so nervous.

"Soda...I have to tell you something." I said and could feel my heart beating fast. But before I could tell him, I felt his warm hands cup my face, pull me toward him and his lips meet mine. I was shocked at first but gave in and went along with it. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He finally pulled away because of the lack of air we were both getting.

I smiled at him, my face feeling hot and blushing incredibly red.

"I love you Candi." he said and smiled, kissing me again quickly. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Sodapop Curtis." I said, kissing him again.

_I've loved him so much and ever since... _


End file.
